


Birth of a Dream

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Horror, Guro, Human Sacrifice, Inflation, Magical Pregnancy - Ritual Murder to Birth New Life, Mpreg, Other, Rapid Pregnany, Stomach Bulge, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Bare except for the intricate runes painted in blood of the willing across his skin, Zugog stands tall and unflinching as his master’s power wells, filling the room, the air growing thick and heavy.





	Birth of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



Bare except for the intricate runes painted in blood of the willing across his skin, Zugog stands tall and unflinching as his master’s power wells, filling the room, the air growing thick and heavy. His body is hairless, rail-thin and heavily scarred, proof of his dedication to his master. 

One by one his brethren start to scream, dropping to their knees as they claw at their eyes, blood streaming from every orifice until as one, like a puppet with its strings cut, they collapse to the floor. 

The sudden silence is eerie as Zugog waits to see if his sacrifice is deemed worthy, if it is enough this time. 

_You’ve done well, my child._

The voice comes from everywhere and nowhere, filling Zugog to overflowing as he smiles. But he can’t let the excitement overtake him yet. His sacrifice had been accepted, but would he be? 

The circle of power he stands at the center of flairs blood red, the sigils glowing white hot as they rise to float around him. Zugog doesn’t shiver as he feels the weight of eyes on him, judging him, measuring his value. 

_From your purity, I will rise._

Zugog laughs, a joyous sound. Finally his master will be reborn.

This is the day Zugog has been waiting for nearly his whole life. His entire existence had been changed the day he, a starving street rat, had found the book that spoke to him while digging through ruins, hoping to find something to sell. He couldn't read a word of it at first, but it showed him pictures, trained him to recognize letters and how to write them, and taught him the meaning of words he didn't understand. 

Zugog’s master had shown him a better world, and he’d dedicated his life to make that world a reality. 

Pleasure the likes of which Zugog has never experienced before abruptly floods him, stealing his breath. So overwhelmed by it, he barely notices the strange pressure in his stomach, movement beneath the normally flat plain. It's new, foreign, and startling when he finally does, but far from unpleasant. 

Full of wonder, Zugog presses shaking fingers to his growing belly, the flesh swelling slowly at first. He can feel his organs shifting, compressing, yet feels no pain as his stomach balloons rapidly, the outlines of hands and other less obvious things causing his stomach to bulge obscenely and ripple in way that should have been disturbing, but instead brought him nothing but joy. 

Never had Zugog been happier than in this moment, proof that he was his master’s chosen, proof of his master’s love. 

Zugog’s stomach grows and grows beneath his hands, swelling until his hands can no longer meet around the bulk of his middle, until he can barely breathe, until he _can't_ breathe, and still the pleasure ratchets higher. There is a heaviness between his legs, his penis rising thick and needy as it never has before. Untouched, unsoiled, pure of body for his master, Zugog has no frame of reference for the throbbing between his legs. 

Heart beating in his ears, black spots dancing before his eyes, unable to draw breath to form words, Zugog silently begs. Take me. Do with me what you will, for I am yours.

His master doesn't answer with words. Instead, Zugog’s world explodes, the pleasure peaking as his skin reaches its limit, splitting open, wet and red. 

Talon-tipped fingers, long and pearlescent, cup his cheek, and Zugog smiles at his master, hearing screams as the world fades away.


End file.
